Draco and Hermione: The Wedding
by ocean.sunset
Summary: Hermione accepts Draco's proposal and they are getting married on a beach, where they will have a particularly special, sweet dance. Companion piece to Draco and Hermione: A Year Later. OneShot.


Ronald Weasley yawned like a bear at 10 am on a beautiful May morning. He lived with his girlfriend, Luna Lovegood, in a charming house in a wizarding community. He sat up in bed and scratched his head, still yawning. He stared down at his beloved, who was still sleeping soundly. He stroked her head and got up for some coffee.

With a wave of his wand, his cup was letting out steam. Sipping on his coffee, he walked to a front window where a large official-looking post owl had flown in with the mail. Ron took the mail from the owl, which hooted and flew off. Ron sat at the breakfast table and looked through his mail. There was a peculiar-looking beige envelope with the address "Ron Weasley & Luna Lovegood" engraved on the front in cursive gold lettering.

Ron opened it curiously. It was a thick booklet, the same colour as the envelope it had come in. On the front cover, in grand gold lettering, it read:

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_&_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Ron nearly spat out his coffee. "BLOODY HELL!"

**&&&&&&&**

Harry Potter was sitting in his single-storey house, reminiscing. He preferred the quiet life now that his once-was action-packed life was over. He lived in a wizarding community not too far from his best friend Ron's neighbourhood, near a large park where he could listen to birds chirping.

Hedwig swooped into his window. She was ready for bed now, after a night of hunting outside. Harry stroked her, she gave him an affectionate nip on his finger, and she swooped away to her perch.

He stared out his window lazily. He decided that the Golden Trio should meet up again soon. It had been a while since all three of them had been together. He imagined them sitting down somewhere laughing, talking about how things used to be, the adventures they had, the danger they had escaped from, the trouble they had gotten into.

Harry was about to fall asleep when a large brown post owl with a letter swooped into the window and landed on the armrest of Harry's chair. Harry took the beige envelope and the owl left. Curiously, he opened the envelope and saw the front cover of the booklet that had fallen out. He smiled.

**&&&&&&&**

The day of the wedding…

The day of her wedding. Hermione Granger could hardly express her excitement. Over and over were the words "I'm getting married today" ringing in her head. She couldn't stop smiling. She walked around with a silly grin on her face, and she knew she was doing it too. But she didn't care. She had a right to be happy, didn't she?

Today was going to be perfect. She invited family members and all her old friends from school. She was going to see Harry, Ron and Ginny again! And the weather was lovely: sunny, breezy, without a cloud in the sky; the perfect weather for a charming beach wedding.

That's right. Her dream of getting married at a beach was finally coming true. She loved the idea of everyone at the wedding being barefoot though clad in lovely dresses and tuxes. She loved walking barefoot in sand. Maybe she would go take a walk on the beach before getting ready.

**&&&&&&&**

Draco was sitting down on the sand, where the waves could just reach him, in a grey shirt and bright green and white Bahamas shorts. He was sitting, barefoot, with his knees up with his arms around them. No one knows how a man feels before his wedding, so I won't try to fathom his thoughts.

He was happy though, that he would finally be married to his beloved Hermione. He smiled. His head swam with thoughts of her.

"Hey there, stranger," came a familiar voice from behind.

Draco turned his head to face his soon-to-be wife. He smiled at her as she sat down beside him. "Hey there," he said. "Say, aren't you the lady who's getting married later today?" he asked jokingly.

"Yup, that's me," Hermione answered, laughing.

"Hmm," said Draco, mock-thoughtfully as he stared at her. "Whoever you're marrying, he sure is lucky." Hermione laughed. More seriously, Draco asked, "Does it feel weird, or scary?"

"To be getting married?" she asked, looking off into the horizon and playing with the sand around her. She looked at him, and smiled. "No. I know it's with the right man."

They sat staring at each other for a while, sitting in exactly the same position, smiling. Then Hermione broke it when she looked off into the horizon again. She said softly, "Some people probably can't believe we're getting married though. Remember when we were at Hogwarts? You loved taunting me and calling me a—"

"Hermione," Draco said sharply. "I'm sorry for how I acted back then, you know I am. I was foolish. You know I've always loved you. And I've changed now. I'm not—"

She kissed him before he could get any further. Then she smiled at him and said, "I know you've changed, Draco. What happened then doesn't matter now. We're getting married! And I love you."

Draco loved hearing her say those words. "I love you too, Hermione."

**&&&&&&&**

Everyone had arrived, and they were all seated. There were flowers everywhere, and it was a lovely sight. Harry, Ron, and Neville Longbottom were sitting together. (Luna and Ginny were bridesmaids, and Blaise Zabini was best man.) They had fun talking about everything: old life at Hogwarts, the latest Quidditch matches, (here Ron went on about the latest moves of the Chudley Cannons players), their old schoolmates, the lovely weather, their jobs (Neville is thinking about applying for the place of Herbology teacher at Hogwarts), and plans for their next meet-up.

Then the music started. Blaise walked down the aisle as best man. Then came Draco. Next came the flower girls (three of Hermione's young cousins), and Luna and Ginny as the bridesmaids. Last of all, was Hermione on her father's arm. Mr. Granger was looking extremely proud; Hermione was grinning at her dad.

They reached the end of the aisle, and Draco leaned down on Hermione and whispered, "You're beautiful." Hermione looked up and him, smiling, and said, "You look great too." They faced the priest. And it started.

"We are gathered here today, to witness…"

"Merlin…" said Ron with disbelief. "Hard to believe, isn't it? He was such a git in Hogwarts. And now Hermione's marrying him."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I know, Ron. But maybe he's changed. Hermione's spent more time with him. She should know."

"And we know her enough to know that she's hardly ever wrong," Neville piped in with a knowing look on his face. "And she's a good judge of character, Ron. It'll be okay."

"…I now pronounce you man, and wife. You may kiss the bride."

**&&&&&&&**

Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Blaise and Neville were standing at the buffet table, helping themselves to pumpkin juice, when—

"Harry! Ron!"

Hermione was running towards them in her wedding dress with Draco at her heels. She pulled Harry and Ron into a three-person hug. "You guys are looking smart!" They grinned cheekily at her.

As Hermione was hugging Ginny and Neville (Luna ran to a group of her old Ravenclaw friends), Harry and Ron faced Draco. "Well…Congratulations, Malfoy," Harry said awkwardly. He stuck out his hand.

Draco shook it. "Thanks, Potter."

"Yeah, congrats," Ron said stiffly.

Hermione came beside Draco and he put an arm around her. "So are we going to meet up again soon?"

"Yes, definitely!" said Ginny happily as she and Blaise joined the group, hand in hand.

"When, though?" asked Neville, who came between Harry and Ron.

Before anyone could answer, Hermione laughed. "Have we just subconsciously formed a circle?"

Everyone laughed as realization hit them. Hermione was looking around at the smiling faces of her friends. She realized that this group, these people she was laughing with, they were her second family. Each of them played an important part in her life.

Harry, Ron and Neville were like her guardian angels. They stood up for her, looked after her. They cared for her in a way no one else would be able to. They were her older brothers.

Ginny was like a little sister to her. She was a great listener, and never hesitated to show enthusiasm about something. They shared most likes and dislikes, and she brought the spice into her life.

Blaise helped her look after and protect Ginny. She could tell he really loved Ginny with all his heart, and she was grateful some one as caring as Blaise was there to shower Ginny with attention and love.

Then there was Draco. He was her special someone. She had always dreamt about being in love once the right guy had come along. And now he had, and she was able to love him with all her heart. Because that was the way it was supposed to be. He made her feel happy just by spending time with her, and when he did she wished he wouldn't ever go away. No matter what happened, she knew Draco would always be by her side, bringing her comfort and giving her his love. She loved that about him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Luna's voice, magnified. She was standing where everyone could see her and she was saying, "Here's a Muggle song I dedicate to the newlyweds. Err… No idea who the singer is, but I know it's Mione's favourite song. Enjoy." After which she ran to Ron's side, grinning.

Out of nowhere, More Than Words, by Frankie J started playing. Hermione could feel her heart melt. "Aw, Luna!" she cried as she pulled Luna into a hug. "Thank you."

Draco pulled her from her embrace with Luna. "May I have this dance?" (Ron was tempted to pull a face but decided not to, for Hermione's sake.) Together they walked away from the group and started dancing to the song.

_Saying I love you i__s not the words I want to hear from you  
__It's not that I want you not to say it but if you only knew  
__How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
__More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
__Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
__Coz I'd already know._

There were more people dancing now, like Ginny and Blaise, Ron and Luna, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger. They looked into each other's eyes as they danced, and Hermione wished the song would go on forever.

_Now that I have tried to t__alk to you and make you understand  
__All you have to do is c__lose your eyes and just  
R__each out your hand and touch me  
__Hold me close, don't ever let me go  
__More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
__Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
__Coz I'd already know._

The song ended. The other couples left the floor for refreshments, but Draco and Hermione stood still staring into each other's eyes.

"Even though I know you already know, Hermione," said Draco, referring to the song they had just danced to, "I'm prepared to tell you over and over, everyday for the rest of my life: I love you."

Hermione loved hearing him say those words. "I love you too, Draco."


End file.
